


One night with a heartbreaker

by LadyLigeia07



Category: Pulse (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLigeia07/pseuds/LadyLigeia07
Summary: A slightly different version of Sue's and Olivia's first sexual encounter





	One night with a heartbreaker

One night with a heartbreaker

 

The first time Olivia went to meet Sue in her luxury apartment, she couldn’t imagine what would happen, what to expect from that beautiful and extremely sexy woman who had asked her to bring the medical records of Lynn Wiles, a girl who had been suffering from a dangerous heart disease and was waiting to receive a transplant.

She arrived at their appointment punctually, full of curiosity about that woman with platinum blonde hair and red lips. Olivia had a great interest in her since the first time they met. She was the new director of the hospital and she had married the son of the hospital’s owner. Sue usually dressed in a professional yet stylish way. She used to cover her right hand with a silky glove. What a good looking and attractive woman she was.

After talking with the concierge, Olivia went up to the apartment. The door was already open. Sue was preparing herself in the bathroom. Olivia entered the place and sat down on the comfortable sofa. When Sue came out, the younger girl heart skipped a beat. She had never dated a woman who was half as beautiful as the woman she had before her. Olivia was already sweating and trembling of expectation when Sue got near her.

Seeing that woman with her elegant and sensual attire, Olivia felt uneasy after deciding to go to that important appointment with a sexy yet juvenile short dress.

“What do you think, little princess?” Sue asked displaying the black silk baby doll barely covering her body after she had opened, with a slow movement, her almost transparent nightgown.

“You look… so beautiful,” said Olivia with trembling voice.

“Don’t be this shy,” replied Sue while placing her right leg between the slightly opened legs of the younger girl.

Olivia swallowed, feeling the smooth fabric of Sue’s stockings. She was also wearing black high heels.

Sue caressed her on the face with her slender fingers covered in silk, and then she brushed her parted lips and her soft dark hair.

“We’ll have a lot of fun today. Do you want me to go this far… with you?”

“Yes... I do,” answered Olivia still with a touch of insecurity in her voice.

Sue smiled, bending over her, she whispered in her ear:

“You look so fresh and you are exactly the kind of girl I like the most when I feel alone. Before continuing with all we have before us, can I ask you if you brought me the hospital records of Lynn Wiles?”

Olivia opened her purse and took out the folder with Lynn Wiles’ medical history. With a smile, Sue took it from the other girl’s hand and with a swift movement dropped it on the coffee table in front of the sofa. Olivia followed her with her eyes, admitting to herself that that matter had made her truly uncomfortable. Sue Whickers had not explained to her the reason why she wanted that information on that particular patient of the hospital. She also knew from others that Sue had had a special relationship with Mel Sievers, now Ms. Wiles’ girlfriend. However, she didn’t have the time to reflect more on that problem because Sue turned off the light of the led lamp on the coffee table. The room remained only illuminated by the city lights seeping from the window.

Sue kissed her.

“I prefer to savor you a bit in the shadows, pretty girl”

Olivia was excited already and responded to the kiss and the following caresses on her chest with a moan.

“That was music to my ears,” whispered Sue still bending over her with her leg already rubbing between Olivia’s thighs.

The girl caressed her cheeks and her hands slid down Sue’s generous breasts.

“Are you this impatient, pretty girl?”

Olivia’s face was red and she was panting already. The kiss was so intense.

“Yes, I am,” she answered her sincerely, inhibitions completely gone.

“Do you prefer we have sex on the sofa or in a more comfortable place? Choose what you prefer.”

“I would like to drink something before.”

“Good choice!”

Sue, with a swift movement, turned on the light of the lamp and headed to the home bar at the corner of the living room. She prepared two cups of red wine.

Olivia watched her with a heated expression in her amber eyes. Sue noticed it and smiled with satisfaction. She placed the tray with the cups on the coffee table and after taking a sip from her cup, she said,

“Before I hand you your cup, you must kiss me, without reserve.”

Both were already on the sofa, side by side, and Olivia kissed her parting lips, sliding her tongue inside her mouth impudently.

“Surely you know how to turn on a woman, my pretty… but you forget who you have to deal with.”

Saying this, Sue whispered in her ear, “Wine can wait, the desire not”

She immediately slid her hands under the other girl’s dress and caressed her fine legs and smooth thighs. Olivia gasped.

Sue took off the glove from her right hand and daringly inserted a finger inside Olivia’s sex. The younger girl totally lost control.

“Hey, wait a bit!” she said with a broken voice.

Sue chuckled and whispered:

“Your voice is giving you away, you know!”

Olivia continued moaning without restrain and she orgasmed quickly after some wise movements of Sue’s fingers.

“And think we haven’t even started yet!”

The other girl sat straight for a moment, breathing heavily.

“You sure are an expert,” she commented with intense blushed cheeks.

“I have still many surprises.”

Sue stood up and after disappearing for a brief moment into her bedroom, she came out with a clattering pair of leather and iron handcuffs.

Olivia widened her eyes.

“What do you think I am? I’m not into that stuff!”

Sue smiled enigmatically, and with a daring expression in her green eyes, she said:

“Not now, but sooner than later you will be into this and pray me to use these on you.” 

Olivia felt embarrassment; she didn’t want the other girl to think she had prejudices or something of the sort. Biting her lips, she said,

“That is something I have never tried before and I don’t want to discuss it now.”

“No problem,” answered Sue dropping the handcuffs on the sofa. “Could we continue what we were doing before? It wasn’t enough, you know.”

After that, Sue gave Olivia her cup of wine to drink. She drank everything until the last drop thinking that maybe she had been rude declining Sue’s proposal in that way. She had never been curious about bondage stuff, but now that she thought about it, she felt her interest increasing.

They ended making love in any corner imaginable of the apartment, even down the shower. Sue was an extraordinary and insatiable lover.

The next day Olivia went to work to the hospital in the morning. One of the nurses noticed that she was using he hair styled in a different way, with as silver hairpin adorning it. “You look radiant today,” she said.

“I feel really happy, you know,” she responded with a mysterious smile.

After she ended her shift, she went to the shower near the locker room. Even if she was in a public place, she couldn’t help but want to masturbate herself. She slid her fingers inside her sex trying to mimic Sue’s movements. She had never been this excited before. At some point, mere seconds before her orgasm, she imagined Sue dressed in a black leather jumpsuit holding a riding crop with a lace gloved hand. She came with a soft moan after that image crossed her mind.

Later, when she finished drying her naked body with a cotton towel, she grabbed her cellphone.

*

After an hour, she was there, like the day before, in front of her door. Sue opened the door and smiled with her bold red lips. She had on a transparent crimson nightgown and on her gloved right hand; she was holding a black riding crop. Her green eyes gleamed with lust at the sight of Olivia’s short dress and she said with a velvety voice,

“Ready to play?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my dear Cherry for the proofreading^^


End file.
